Indominus Rex vs Future Predator
IRex vs FP.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo IMG_20181105_220546.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Description Jurassic World vs Primeval! These two genetically modified clones are millennia ahead of the rest of their kind! Will Jurassic World's most dangerous attraction defeat the Future Predator? Or will ARC's worst enemy take the win? Interlude Wiz: Apex Predators. A niche in the ecosystem specifically created for killing. Boomstick: Some hunters excel better at this than others. Wiz: Like the Indominus Rex, the genetically modified super-predator. Boomstick: And the Future Predator, a killer that is millennia ahead of the competition. Wiz: Today, these two lab rats of death will be fighting, to the death. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skill, to see who would win in a Death Battle! Indominus Rex Wiz: In the year 2010, John Hammond's dream was finally realized. A theme park, by the name of Jurassic World, was made to teach the children of the world about the wonders of dinosaurs, albeit not very accurately. Boomstick: In the year 2012, however, the public was growing tired of dinosaurs. Seeing a T.Rex was like seeing a lion in a zoo. That's total bull, by the way. Wiz: The marketing team at Jurassic World wanted something bigger, better, something with more teeth. Boomstick: They enlisted expert geneticist, Henry Wu, to create the Indominus Rex. Wiz: With Verizon Wireless funding the reasearch, Henry could go as crazy with the genetic code as he wanted. Boomstick: And that's exactly what he did. Wiz: Indominus Rex is a hybridization of Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, Carnotaurus, Majungosaurus, Rugops, Therizinosaurus, cuttlefish, red-eyed tree frog, and an unspecified number of other modern and prehistoric creatures. Boomstick: Frog?! Didn't they learn their lesson from the first movie?! Wiz: Apparently not. Indominus Rex is incredibly smart, as well. It can hunt for sport, which was once an atribute of only humans. With the ability to hunt for sport, it could hypothetically understand concepts such as entertainment, sport, and fine art. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT? This thing is as smart, if not more smart than a human being? You know those elephant/gorilla painting shows zoos do? They could have done that, but with a dinosaur painting the next Mona Lisa! Do you know how much people would pay for that? Wiz: ... Anyways... Wiz: With the DNA of a cuttlefish, Indominus Rex can change its skin into live camouflage, and with tree frog DNA, she can change her body temperature to be completely invisible to thermal cameras. Boomstick: She can run up to 50 miles per hour, and her roar can get as loud as a Boeing 747 airplane. Her scales can withstand fire from a GE M134 Minigun, and even an indirect hit from an AT4 rocket launcher. Wiz: The government eventually took interest in InGen's creation, and made a tried to use it for military purposes. Jurassic World didn't take kindly to the deal, and patented her genetic code. Boomstick: The U.S army got around this patent by altering the code slightly. They created a faster, tougher, more advanced version, the Level 40 Indominus. Wiz: The Level 40 Indominus has red scales and spines on it's back, stronger defense, faster legs, and more teeth. It listens to orders without question, but it can do fine on it's own without commands. Boomstick: With all of that said, this is one kick-ass dinosaur. Future Predator Wiz: There has been a strange occurrence happening since time has existed. A rift in the fabric of reality. This occurrence is commonly known as an anomaly. Boomstick: Anomalies are physical proof that the forth dimension exists, the past and future existing simultaneously with the present. ''' Wiz: Anomalies act like gateways, gateways between two different times. They allow matter to travel between said times by physically passing through them. '''Boomstick: Anomalies can appear anywhere, from the bottom of the ocean to above the clouds, from the deepest caves to the vacuum of space. Wiz: A foundation was founded to study these anomalies, and to stop anything from coming through. Boomstick: This foundation was called the Anomaly Research Centre, or ARC. Wiz: When things inevitably did get through, they were easily apprehended with advanced ARC technology. Boomstick: One day, however, something got through that ARC couldn't handle. Something that the world couldn't handle. This something was the Future Predator. Wiz: Standing at 2.5 meters and weighing only 500 kilograms, the Future Predator is still a force to be reckoned with. It can run at 125 kilometers per hour, and can jump distances of 23.77 meters. Boomstick: This thing is the future ancestor of the vampire bat, and is responsible for wiping out the humanity of the future. Wiz: It evolved naturally over time, but after a time paradox reset the timeline, it was cloned from DNA of the original timeline's Future Predator. Boomstick: What? How do you get DNA from something in an entirely different timeline? Wiz: Don't question it. It's claws and teeth can tear through Kevlar and other bullet-proof materials like butter, and it has reflexes quick enough to dodge gunfire. Boomstick: Being evolved from a bat, it uses sound to see. It's ears have over time merged into one hole in its face, for a perfect picture of the world. Wiz: It can see the anything that makes a noise, including the heartbeat of it's prey. Boomstick: With this heightened hearing, however, loud noises can temporarily blind it, or obscure it's vision entirely. Certain frequencies of noise can even paralyze it. Wiz: It's skin is also not very strong, although to make up for this, it has extreme pain tolerance. It can keep fighting after multiple gun wounds until it eventually bleeds out. Boomstick: When hunting larger prey, Future Predators use a hunting technique commonly referred to as Slash n' Dash. They run in, do as much damage as they can, and get out before the prey can react. Wiz: Future Predator always gives it's prey a run for their money, and the Future Predator never fails to reign supreme. Boomstick: Future Predator might make Indominus be the first dinosaur to go extinct twice. Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight! A squad of soldiers are standing around a giant cage, next to an anomaly. ARC President: Alright, let's kill this son of a bitch once and for all. Release the Indominus. A soldier unlatches the cage, and a Level 40 Indominus Rex slowly walks out. Lead Soldier: Let's go. The Indominus Rex walks into the anomaly, followed by the squad of soldiers. On the other side of the anomaly, a mother Future Predator is feeding her young what appears to be a human corpse. The soldiers start shooting, killing the infants. The Future Predator turns to look at them, and dashes at the squad, killing them in seconds. The Future Predator then makes a threat display towards the Indominus, standing on it's hind legs and swinging it's arms. The Indominus Rex readies itself. FIGHT! The Future Predator leaps at the face of the Indominus Rex, but the I.Rex snaps at it, breaking a rib before throwing it to the side. The F.P seems unaffected by the pain, and dashes at the I.Rex. I.Rex activates it's live camouflage and turns off it's heat signature, but the F.P can still see it's heartbeat. It lunges onto the back of Indominus, and tears right through it's armour. I.Rex is stunned, and lets out a roar of pain. F.P is temporarily blinded, and falls off of I.Rex's back. With the camouflage off, I.Rex has a scarlet streak going down it's side. F.P dashes at I.Rex, ripping apart the side of the leg before dashing away. I.Rex tries to limp away, but F.P is faster. It jumps onto I.Rex's side, and starts to slash at the jugular. I.Rex snaps at F.P, to no avail. I.Rex falls to the ground, knocking F.P off. F.P circles around I.Rex, but I.Rex manages to get up. It makes a mad dash at F.P, but F.P jumps onto I.Rex's chest. I.Rex swings her arms wildly, but F.P bites into her throat. F.P rips the jugular out, spilling blood everywhere. KO! F.P walks away, but collapses due to it's broken bones. Conclusion Boomstick: That was awesome! Wiz: While Indominus' armour is incredibly durable, Future Predator has been shown to be able to rip through similar materials, like Kevlar, without trouble. Boomstick: And no matter how good your camouflage is, it's no use to something that can see your heartbeat and breathing. The Future Predator is able to take any punishment that Indominus could've dished out, because of it's pain tolerance. Sure, it would've died later from the wounds, but it would still be able to get the kill first. Once a Predator is on a mission, nothing in the world can stop it. Wiz: And for anybody wondering, in the Primeval universe, gorgonopsid armour is much stronger than Indominus Rex's. Boomstick: It looks like the hunter became the hunted. Wiz: The winner is the Future Predator.' ' Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Diegoampage Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Colour Themed Death Battles